


Chance of Rain

by naeildo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeildo/pseuds/naeildo
Summary: Jeongyeon thinks of the bobcat that padded up to her, soaking wet at the foot of the apartment. At the way it soaked through the hem of her jeans as it curled around her calf. About the assistant on set who laid a hand on her shoulder, gentle and sure, a cup of tea in her hand. Thinks of Jihyo's smile, clear as the blue sky. Warm like the ocean.
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Chance of Rain

**Mostly clouds, hanging low. 60% chance of rain.**

  
Jeongyeon meets her on the top of the hill. Jihyo's brought this ratty looking picnic mat and some bags of chips that she clearly wrangled from the convenience store at the subway station, and Jeongyeon can't help the laughter that rumbles from the center of her chest, can't help the way her hand finds Jihyo's as she lays down beside her, the edge of her shirt wet by the grass, the back of her head nestled against the inside of her forearm.  
  
"They say it might rain," Jeongyeon says, softly. Gentler than she meant for it to be, and Jihyo looks over at her for the first time from where she was prone on the grass, blinking slowly against the morning light. Eyelashes caught on the rays. Fingers tightening around Jeongyeon's.  
  
"That's what they always say."  
  
  
  
  


**Thunderstorms in the morning. And in the afternoon. And the evening. You already know what it's going to be at night.**

  
Seattle never stops raining.  
  
"It is always fucking raining over here," Jeongyeon says, the moment Jihyo picks up, and the laugh she's rewarded with is a deep-bellied one, loud and boisterous and like balm to the papercuts Jeongyeon's suffered under the bright lights today, the photographer yelling at her with words she barely understands.  
  
"Why don't you want to show me your face?" Jihyo asks, after that, her voice soft. "You made me get an iPhone for that."  
  
Jeongyeon blinks.  
  
The apartment they've rented for her is so big that it's scary, with no one else to fill it with her. If she closes her eyes she could imagine Jihyo's clothes strewn across the couch. Nanan running circles around her as she tries not to burn their omelettes. She hasn't had the urge to decorate it, yet, weeks into this.  
  
"They had this weird dramatic theme today," Jeongyeon tries, and the lie feels funny in her mouth. "I look like a clown."  
  
Jihyo snorts. "I've seen you in much worse."  
  
"Doesn't mean that I like you seeing me like tha-"  
  
"You can just tell me, you know." Jeongyeon swallows the lump that rises in her throat. "If it's hard."  
  
Jeongyeon exhales. One long, quiet breath that she doesn't mind that Jihyo hears. "I don't want to complain if it was my own decision."  
  
"You're a stupid idiot," Jihyo says, almost immediately, and Jeongyeon can't help the wet laugh that she lets out. Knows that Jihyo can tell, somehow, that she's slung her arm across her face.  
  
The thunderstorm outside has only gotten worse, since it started pouring on her drive home. At least people drive on the right here, still.  
  
"Can you hear it?"  
  
"What?" Jihyo asks, even if she already knows.  
  
"They said it would rain the whole day, but there was a bit of sun in the afternoon. I stepped out for fresh air, and there it was, the sun in the sky."  
  
Jeongyeon doesn't know what Jihyo is to make of this. But she's never had to worry, really, about what she tells her. About all the words, tangled in her mouth and escaping in odd, abrupt moments. Jihyo has never blamed her, and never laughed with anything other than fondness. Never done anything other than gather up her thoughts, slowly and surely, and moulded them in her hands.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about something good that happened to you today?"  
  
Jeongyeon thinks of the bobcat that padded up to her, soaking wet at the foot of the apartment. At the way it soaked through the hem of her jeans as it curled around her calf. About the assistant on set who laid a hand on her shoulder, gentle and sure, a cup of tea in her hand. Thinks of Jihyo's smile, clear as the blue sky. Warm like the ocean.  
  
"I could come up with something."  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine all day. Light showers in the evening if you're unlucky. But you would have to be really, really -**

  
"It just _follows_ you," Nayeon accuses, tearing up the cardboard box and handing a piece to Jihyo. Stabs an accusing finger against Jeongyeon's chest. "You're like the - rain man, from that movie."  
  
"I don't think that's -"  
  
"No, whatever, I know," Nayeon says, rolling her eyes in that way that makes Jeongyeon laugh and lunge at her, and Jihyo opens her bright blue umbrella over the both of their heads, Nayeon grumbling and running ahead of them.  
  
"You know you're paying for the meal later, right?" Jihyo says, gleeful beside her, and Jeongyeon shouts something like _I CHECKED THE STUPID FORECAST_ , and Nayeon is turning around to laugh at her, and Jihyo's fingers thread between her own like a habit. Like a promise, even as Jeongyeon turns to see her laughing at her, the umbrella shaking above their heads, raindrops landing in dregs on her shoulder.  
  
"Hold it properly," she scolds, without any bite, and Jihyo pulls her forward, out into the open, umbrella strewn onto the street. Their palms pressed together in the open street. Jeongyeon wants to kiss her, almost. And no one's out here in the downpour to see. Jeongyeon wants to kiss her, and hold her hand, and let their warm bodies rest, quiet and spent, on the couch, an old show playing on the TV.  
  
"Hey," Jihyo says. Palm pressed against her cheek, eyes drawn wide with concern. "You okay?"  
  
"Oh," Jeongyeon says. "Yeah, I'm -"  
  
Shakes her soppy bangs out of her eyes. Coming to a silly, stupid epiphany standing in the middle of the pouring rain. Watches the smile on Jihyo's face widen in tandem with hers. Like she's helpless in the face of it, Jeongyeon's happiness tied inextricably to hers. Maybe it feels something like that, Jeongyeon thinks, as Nayeon starts swearing at them from the street corner.  
  
"So much more than okay."  
  
  
  


**It'll rain cats and dogs. And gummy bears. Maybe even marshmallows.**

  
It was raining the first time Jihyo saw her.   
  
Jeongyeon had carried a bright red-and-yellow umbrella into their cram school, leaving it outside the doors and shaking the water out of her shoes. It was the biggest and brightest umbrella Jihyo had ever seen in her life, and the person carrying it - had the most horrendous hair Jihyo had ever seen, even after she'd experimented on her younger sisters' hair sometimes. Still, it was rude to laugh, but she couldn't stop, couldn't help the way it kept rolling in in waves. And Jihyo wanted to think of an excuse, really, some kind of out for the situation, but Jeongyeon's eyes were so kind, and she was laughing along, picking at tufts of her hair as Jihyo tried to catch her breath.  
  
"You could have ruined our chances forever," Jeongyeon accuses, eyes soft under the evening light. It's their second anniversary. Or maybe their third. Jihyo's never thought to remember. Every day feels like a new, bright-eyed chance to have her, and there's no point in counting all of it. Still, Jeongyeon likes the romance in all of it, so Jihyo lets her. 100 days, 1000 days.  
  
 _"We'll be dead by the10000th day anniversary,"  
  
Jeongyeon stops sawing at her overcooked meat to look at her.  
  
"That's less than thirty years, stupid."  
  
"We could die tomorrow," Jihyo offers, without thinking, and Jeongyeon's knife saws through to knock noisily against the porcelein of the plate.   
  
Jihyo's ruined the evening. She's sure of it, and she's about to apologize when Jihyo spots it - the shadow of a half-crooked smile, the one that always makes the tightness in her stomach disappear.  
  
"WIth the way you cooked this," Jeongyeon says, a smile ticking at the corners of her mouth. "It's highly possible -"_  
  
"It's called honesty," Jihyo corrects.  
  
"Some may call it impoliteness," Jeongyeon points out. They're at a proper restaurant this time, after Jihyo's previous disastrous attempt at steak really did give Jeongyeon food poisoning, and Jeongyeon can't stop piling the crab legs onto Jihyo's plate instead of saving them for herself.  
  
"I love you," Jihyo finds herself saying, without warning, and Jeongyeon stops trying to hammer a crab leg apart. Looks up with brown hair falling all over her face.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I love you," Jihyo says, again, over the round walnut table, feet hanging over the straps of her heels. At Jeongyeon's round, stunned face, like Jihyo doesn't tell her every day, her hand over Jeongyeon's hand, their shoulders pressed together on the couch. The heater, turned on hours before she gets home. "Just thought to remind you."  
  
  
  


**A low-grade Typhoon will be passing by on the route between Taiwan and Seoul. All planes to be grounded until...**

  
Her plane must be at least 30 hours late. It's a weird journey, grounding here and there, her Wi-Fi going in and out with messages from Seungyeon ranging from _i'm hungry_ and _are you okay??_ rolling in in bursts. Jihyo's only messaged once, and it's so much like her that it makes Jeongyeon laugh a little even though she feels like the walking dead.   
  
_yah, did you get lost in the airport?_  
  
 _i'm fine. tell everyone i'm fine._  
  
She feels so - bad, immediately, when she sees their faces, eyebags across every single one while she slept like the dead on the connecting flight that turned into three. Shrugs when her sisters tackle her so hard that she staggers back, sneakers scratching against the linoleum.   
  
Jihyo is there, waiting behind them. Eyes red without sleep.  
  
"Hi," Jeongyeon says, finally. Because she doesn't know what else to. Her father's dragging her big, black luggage in front with her mother, and Jihyo is reaching quietly for her hand in the middle of this big, big airport. All the distance in the world in the space between their hands.  
  
"Hi," Jihyo says, when her fingers slot between Jeongyeon's.  
  
"I'm fine," Jeongyeon says, softly, and she wants so much -   
  
"You definitely got a little lost," Jihyo says, and her voice is a little wet. Eyes fixed on some blunt point on the floor in front of them. Jeongyeon squeezes once, like a promise.  
  
"You didn't have to worry."  
  
"And you probably got distracted helping some random person, and there were probably dogs -" Jihyo continues, still looking at the floor.  
  
"It rained even when I stepped into the airport. It never fucking stopped raining. All. The. Time," Jeongyeon says, even though it had been sunny the whole way. Even though the sky had looked the way Jihyo does now, as she breaks into the first real smile Jeongyeon's seen. Has missed so much, across oceans and phone screens and dreams, when she woke up gasping. The bed empty beside her.  
  
"They say it might rain," Jihyo says, finally. Looking up at her.  
  
The doors slide open in front of them. The smell of autumn in the air, and Jihyo's hand in hers. She takes in one long, endless breath.  
  
"That's what they always say."


End file.
